


Danganronpa: Youtuber Edition 2

by LizzieRStar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aka I kill off your favorite youtubers, But also not, Danganronpa Youtuber Edition, Happy Reading, Other, danganronpa - Freeform, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieRStar/pseuds/LizzieRStar
Summary: Fifteen more Youtubers wake up in an unfamiliar building. Who will make it out alive? With more original Deaths!Uni- UniComicsLizzie-LDShadowladyMitch- BajanCanadianJerome- JeromeASFTyler- MunchingBrotatoStacey- StaceyPlaysTiff- IHasCupquakeAshlee- AshleeMarieGamingJay- Kubz ScoutsPat- PopularmmosJen- GamingWithJenSly- SlysupticMoon- MoonteaMorgan- AmayavixenJordan- CaptainSparklesALSO!! A brief note, this was originally posted on my Wattpad account, MythoNerd! And it's a sequel to my first book, Danganronpa: Youtuber Edition. And also this was written about three years ago like the first one, so bear with me! Happy Reading!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. An Unfamiliar Air

The strangest thing that came happen to someone is waking up in an unfamiliar bed. That's what happened to me. 

I sat up that morning, and looked around. My first thought, when did my room get so dark? My glasses were on the night table next to me. I put them on, and gasped. This wasn't my room.  
"What the..." I started, then I saw a note pinned to the door. I got out of bed, realizing I wasn't wearing the giraffe onesie I had been wearing when I went to bed the night before. I was wearing a dress shirt, a black tuxedo vest, slacks, and business shoes. That's strange... I thought. I walked to the door, and read the note.

Welcome to Hopes Peak Estate! Please head to the Auditorium to meet the other residents!  
I had go see what this was about. I stepped out of my room and looked around. There were three other rooms, with a nameplate and picture on each door. I closed the door and looked at the nameplate. 

Uni  
Artist

There was a picture of me above it. I was getting more and more creeped out by the minute.

Only when I was walking down the hallway did I realize I had no idea where to find the Auditorium. Then the hallway opened up into a foyer kind of area. There were signs by each of the three other hall ways.

Auditorium  
Dining Hall

This was next to the hallway across from me. I walked down that hallway, and entered the large auditorium. There were only sixteen seats facing the stage, fourteen of them had people sitting in them. I took a seat next to a girl wearing a purple school uniform and light pink hair.

"I'm Lizzie." She said in a similar British accent to mine. 

"Uni." I replied,"Do you have any idea what we're doing here?"

"Not a clue. I just woke up in a room and found a note. Then I came here..." she replied.

"Same." Said a guy wearing a red checkered jacket. 

He had light brown hair, and was sitting next to... I wasn't sure what he was... the guy was covered in dark brown fur, and he was wearing a suit. He turned to look at me, then seemed to read my mind. 

"I'm a bacca." He said," That's why I'm hairy and stuff" 

"Oh...ok." I said

"I'm Jerome." Jerome said.

"Mitch" Mitch said, raising a hand, "what's up?"

"The sky!" A guy with brown hair, jeans, and a white T-shirt with black sleeves cried.

"That joke was pretty sky-high, Sly!" A guy who also wore a red checkered jacket, with darker brown hair and black rimmed glasses cracked. 

"Oh gosh dang it don't you start." Another girl with long hair said.

Half of her hair was turquoise, the other half purple. She looked like she was middle-High school age. She and the guy, Sly, seemed to be the youngest ones here.

"Yeah, get your head Out of the clouds Tyler." A third girl with wavy long brown hair, and a white-and-blue striped shirt said. 

"OH MY GOSH!!!" The younger girl yelled, although she was smiling. 

"You guys are HILARIOUS!!" Cried a girl with long brown hair with a pink bow in back, and a pink dress. She was cracking up next to a guy in armor, who was chuckling himself. 

"Hi, you just came in right?" A guy with slightly curly black hair, red-rimmed sunglasses with blue glass asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Uni." I answered. 

"I'm Jordan." He replied," The guy with brown hair and the shirt is Sly, the girl with the colorful hair is Moon, the two knuckleheads cracking puns over there are Tyler and Stacey. The gal with the fox ears and tail is Morgan. The guy in armor is Pat, and the girl laughing her head off is Jen. That secluded guy over there is Jay. He's got a dirty mouth, if you know what I mean. That girl with the red shirt and brown hair is Ashlee, and the girl talking to her with the purple hair is Tiff. You've already met Lizzie, Mitch, and Jerome."

"Wow, thanks!" I said.

"Well, well, well! We've got to know everyone good and proper?" A high raspy voice asked.

We all looked towards the stage. A stuffed toy stood there. It looked like a monochrome teddy bear, but while it's white side looked normal, the black side had a cruel smile, and an even crueler looking eye.  
"Good! Now kill each other!" It cried. 

"W-what?!" I exclaimed.

"That's crazy!" Lizzie yelled next to me. 

"I don't care how you do it!" The bear continued,"Stab, bash, gut, strangle... I don't care! Feel free to stop hearts to your hearts content! I'm slobberin' for some slaughterin'!" 

"Who the he** are you!!" Jay yelled. 

He paused, looking confused.

"What the He**? F***! S***! Why the f*** can't I f***ing cuss!?!" He yelled.

Each time he tried to say a curse word, it was like he was muted automatically by an invisible remote.

"Ah, ah, aah! This is a kid-friendly murder environment! No potty language! I've taken the liberty of censoring you Scout boy. As for who I am...." The bear started, "Upupupu~! My name's Monokuma! I'm the Landlord of this Estate. If you have any trouble, see me...SYKE! See ya scrubs! Happy killing~!"

"Dang..." Jay muttered. 

He scowled. 

"Ok, so I can say dang. Fudge? Shoot? Crap? D***?" He said to himself, "Dangit!" 

"Um, hello, everyone?" I cried. 

I stood up, and looked at them. 

"My name's Uni. We don't have to listen to the bear! Let's go explore together!" I said.

They agreed. We explored the hallways. The dining hall was down the same hallway as the Auditorium. It was large, and had a kitchen in it. The food seemed unlimited! Also down down that hallway was what looked like elevator doors, and a blocked off staircase. 

Down the other hallways were more rooms for everyone. There were three groups. A-J was down the hallway to my left, K-P to my right. I was in the Q-Z rooms. So was Stacey, Tyler, Sly, and Tiff. 

\-----------Insert Chapter 1.5-----------

That's when Monokuma returned when we had all been in the Dining Hall for a little. 

"I see that I missed Motive! Every killer needs to have it!" Monokuma called," So here it is! Some of you might have felt that something's missing, yeah? Well, the missing is your memories!

"Get away with murder, and I'll return them to you."


	2. Chapter 1.5- The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before things really take a turn, everyone plays a gam to get to know each other

"So, I guess since we're stuck here, we should remember everyone's name and stuff." I started. 

The fifteen of us sat at a table in the dining hall. 

"Sure. We can play the name game!" Moon cried.

"The name game?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, you say 'My name is blank, and I like blank.' The thing you say like has to start with the same letter as your name. You don't have to actually like what you say in this game." Moon explained, "Then the next persons says what you said, then adds their thing. I'll start. My name is Moon, and I like... Mangos."

"Moon likes Mangos, Uni likes umbrellas." I said, pointing to myself.

We kept going around, until, the last person, Jordan, went.

"Moon likes Mangos, Uni likes umbrellas, Mitch likes mambas, Morgan likes monkeys, Lizzie likes lasagna, Jerome likes juice, Tyler likes turtles, Stacey likes Sea Creatures, Tiff likes tortilla chips, Ashlee likes apples, Jay likes jello, Pat likes piano, Jen likes jamboree, Sly likes salsa," Jordan took a deep breath, "and Jordan likes Jelly." 

"Wow, that was actually pretty interesting." Jay said.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I met you guys." Lizzie said.

"Yeah, same." Morgan said.

We all kept talking, and I felt like things were looking up.


	3. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bear offers to return their memories, leading to the loss of life....

"Get away with murder, and I'll return them to you" the bear said, his voice sinister.

Then he jumped back to his abnormal, happy self.

"Have fun! Toodles~!" He cried. Then he disappeared.

Missing memories? I wondered, how could a stuffed animal steal our memories? And on a more important note, why did we have to get away with murder, of all things. I wanted to trust these people, but I didn't know if any of them were willing to kill out of curiosity, or if anyone wanted freedom that badly. I hoped not. The others reacted like me, unbelieving. The rest of the day was filled with furtive or timid looks at another person, wondering if they would commit murder. That night (well we assumed it was night, it was hard to tell with the doors and windows covered) we all headed for our rooms. I noticed Mitch heading towards the dining hall.

"Where you going Mitch?" I asked.

"I dunno, I think I'm going to grab some snacks... Maybe a little protection..." he said.

"Oh, alright." I said," stay safe!"

"Will do" he replied, then he walked off.

I explored my new room, the first time since I'd woken up in it. It had a queen sized bed that I woke up on, a desk with one of those fun little wheelie chairs, a cabinet with nothing in it, and a bathroom with a toilet, shower and sink.

I honestly couldn't sleep that night. My memories had been taken, and now the empty hole was there, but I wasn't going to give so easily. I still was worried.

That morning, I exited my room, and started towards the dining hall for breakfast. I saw Lizzie on her way out too.

"Morning." She said cheerily.

"Morning" I replied, almost thankful that she was trying to keep positive.

As we walked, I tried to make small talk.

"So, what are you going to have for breakfast?" I asked.

She actually laughed.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked.

"Well I can't just ask how you're doing, can I? I already know the answer to that one..." I said.

"Yeah. I think I'll have toast or something." She said.

That's when a scream tore through the air. It had come from the dining hall. Me and Lizzie looked at each other for a split second, then we both bolted to the dining hall.

"Oh jeez!" Tyler cried.

The person who had screamed was Ashlee. She was throwing up into a trash can when we got there  
.   
"Tyler, what-?" I started, then I saw the body. 

It was Mitch. He had almost dried blood from a wound in his arm, and a knife embedded in the side of his neck. I felt like puking myself. 

"Ding Dong!" Monokuma cried, "A body has been discovered in the Estate! You have an hour to investigate, then meet by the elevator at the end of the hall! Have fun~!" 

The others all entered the dining hall, and saw Mitch's body. They reacted the way I had, or like Ashlee had, in Stacey and Jens case. When Jordan came in, he reacted like me, and he had a reasonably sized bruise on his forehead.

"Woah, what happened man?" Jerome asked. 

"I fell out of my bed this morning," Jordan replied, "broke my glasses too." 

"Tough man" Tyler said," those were some cool shades."

I went to examine the body, my appetite long gone. I noticed there was something next to him written in...pink blood? I didn't know why it was pink, but the letters....

J  
C

J C...I thought. I didn't know what those meant, so I made a mental note to come back to it later. Little shards glinted in the lights of Dining Hall. I picked one of the larger shards up, and looked at it. It was definitely tinted blue glass. Blue glass shards... There were also footprints, leading out of the dining hall, which I hadn't noticed before. When I followed them, they led me to the beginning of the hallway where the A-J rooms were. The footprints didn't go to a room, so the culprits must have realized that they were leaving a trail. 

I walked back to the dining room, where I was surprised to see people eating breakfast. Moon was gnawing on a piece of bread with butter, while Lizzie and Jay were having toast. 

"Alright! Times up pinheads! Meet me by the elevator!" Monokuma cried.

We went the elevator, where Monokuma was waiting. 

"So what's this all about?" Morgan asked, looking down at the bear was sitting.

"Well? I told you to investigate, yeah? Well, now it's time for an Estate Trial!" Monokuma explained,"You'll go in, and try to determine who the killer is! If you guess correctly, I'll execute the perp! Guess wrong, however, and I'll kill everyone but the guilty party!" 

I could feel my face pale. 

"Seriously?!" Tiff cried. 

"So you'll execute us if we guess wrong?" Jen asked.

"Yup! Way to hint that you're one of the innocents, by the way." Monokuma said.

"No way!" Tyler yelled,

"'Scuse me?" Monokuma inquired, turning to him.

"I said, I'm not going to participate in the trial, especially if I'm putting my life on the line!" Tyler yelled.

"Well, the only way out is through me, so-" Monokuma was cut off as Tyler kicked him against the wall. 

The monochrome bear hit it hard, and Tyler was already storming away.

"Hmm, maybe I should have warned him..." Monokuma pondered, "Its participation or Death..." 

We realized too late what he meant. Monokuma didn't seem to do anything, but we heard Tyler scream. When we ran to see what Monokuma had done, what looked like a bear made of shadows was...ripping Tyler apart. Pink blood stained the bears maw and claws. 

"Oh, H*** no!" Jay yelled, then he said, "Screw it! If I can't cuss, I won't cuss-!"

"Oh my gosh..." Moon groaned, clutching her stomach.

"Tyler...?!" Sly squeaked.

"Oopsie Doopsie! That's it for him! The Creature doesn't like it when people break the Estate's rules..." Monokuma explained, "So you're in luck! As long as you participate and don't attack me, you'll be fine!" Now, come on! ONTO THE TRIAL!!" And with that, we went back into the hallway and entered the elevator.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial proceeds as planned!

The trial room had a throne-like chair which Monokuma sat in, as well as sixteen podiums for us to stand on. There was a large TV screen over Monokumas chair. In Mitch's and Tyler's place stood pictures of them with their faces crossed out. Creepy. On each podium rim was a small pad of paper and a pencil. Why? I had no idea.

"ALL RISE FOR THE HONORABLE JUDGE MONOKUMA!!" Monokuma cried from the throne chair, "This trial is now IN SESSION!"

"So, someone was itching for what we're missing huh?" Tiff asked, looking at all of us with a look that told me she was trying to get people nervous.

"We all saw the letters that Mitch was writing, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, JC." Sly thought out loud.

"So we know the culprits name starts with a J..." Stacey said.

"The C could have been an unfinished lowercase e." Lizzie said.

"Jerome or Jen?" Ashlee asked

"Hey!" The two in question cried in unison.

Pat looked like he wanted to argue. 

"Jen would never do that!" He cried.

"How do you know that?" Tiff asked.

"Because I was with him all last night" Jen said, "We both can confirm each other's alibi." 

"And Jerome?" Ashlee asked.

"I was in my room the whole night." Jerome said. 

"But you don't have any proof, do you?" Stacey asked.

"No..." Jerome muttered, "But why would I kill him?" 

I put my hand in my pocket, and drew back sharply when I felt something sharp. I pulled out the shard of blue glass from my pocket. Studying it, I studied the faces of everyone else. I stopped on one.

"Jordan, where are your glasses?" I asked, wondering if he'd stick with the story I had heard earlier. 

I fell out of bed this morning, and I got this bruise and broke my glasses" Jordan said with a shrug.

"You wore your glasses to bed?" Pat asked. 

"Y-yeah? It's a habit, ok?" 

"You know Jordan," I said, "after examining this piece of glass, I'm over 90% certain that this glass shard is from your glasses. How'd a piece of your broken glasses get over to the dining hall by the body?"

"What?" Jordan asked.

"That would make the unfinished e..." Moon started, 

"An unfinished O instead." I confirmed, "Jerome is not the killer." 

Everyone looked at Jordan.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Jordan, but last night, you saw Mitch heading to the dining hall alone. You followed him. While he was getting a snack, you grabbed a knife and attacked. You missed the first time, stabbing him in the arm. On an act of self defense, Mitch punched you, knocking your glasses off and breaking them, and giving you that bruise. After that, you attacked him again, this time stabbing him in the neck. You walked off, not knowing he was just barely clinging to life, and unaware that you left footprints until you reached your hall. Mitch only managed a J and part of an O before he died. You killed him, Jordan. You're the murderer."

Jordan was silent. He looked like he was staring off into space.

"Are you kidding me?!" He cried, "Why would I kill him? I barely talked to him! I said hi, that's it!" 

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't kill him to remember, does it?" Moon said.

"So why'd you do it?" Jay asked.

"I DIDN'T!" Jordan yelled, "I've never killed anyone in my life! I'm not guilty I tell you!" 

"The bruise, the glass shard, and the letters all point to you, Jordan." Sly said.

"Welp! That was fun to watch! Now, everyone grab a piece of paper, and the pencil, and write down who you think the killer is. We're voting the old fashioned way!" Monokuma cried.

A box with a slot in the top went around. I wrote down Jordans name, and put it in the box. After everyone but Jordan had voted, Monokuma counted up.

"We have a winner, or really, we have our killer!" Monokuma cried, "Sparkle boy over here did the BajanCanadian in!"

"So, why did you do it?" Morgan asked.

"Why else? I want to remember who I am. I just felt that my memories could answer my questions...Now I guess I'll never know..." Jordan said.

"Nope!" Monokuma called,"Now, IT'S EXECUTION TIME!" 

Suddenly, we weren't in the trial room anymore. The place we were in was sixteen seats of a coliseum, looking down on Jordan. He held a wooden sword. Zombies flooded the area. Jordan went into action, swiping the sword at them. He did really good for a while, which surprised me, since he didn't seem like a PVPer to me. Then, the sword broke, and Jordan was drowned in a sea of zombies. Never to be seen alive again. The zombies dispersed, and we were back in the trial room.

"Jeez..." Pat said.

"You said it..." Tiff said.

We left and went to the elevator. Upstairs, it was like three people hadn't died already. I chose to go to my room, and I saw others with the same idea heading to their rooms. However, Monokuma had to stir the pot just a little more.

"Alright peepholes! I got something for you!" He cried later that day

He'd called us to to the auditorium to give us a 'special announcement'

"Oh boy..." 'Jerome said unenthusiastically.

"I promised you memories, right? Since Sparklez isn't here, I'll share with you!" Monokuma cried.

After he said that, I'm not sure how he did it, but something came to me.

I had a YouTube channel for art...I made videos with my friends on their channels. I remembered their names. Corey, Nick, Tommy, and Ashlie... I had to find them. 

"Mitch... oh jeez, no!" Jerome yelled. 

He turned to the bear.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THAT HAPPEN TO HIM!? MY BEST FRIEND?!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry man" Jay said.

I heard Jen gasp, and I turned around to see what was wrong. Nothing, actually. Pat had taken off the helmet of his armor, and had pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't deep or passionate, just a simple kiss in the lips.  
"Aww" Ashlee, Lizzie, Stacey, and Tiff said.

I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I'm pretty sure the future ones will be longer! Also, this was written three years ago, so what happened with Pat and Jen hadn't happened when I wrote it. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Death, Again?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Motive leads to another body....

Something we learned after that trial was a new floor was open to us. The stairway that had been blocked was now open , and what was up there was relieving and worrying. There was an aquarium room, which was cute, I guess. A relics room, which had old-timey weaponry and armor. This worried me because those weapons looked pretty deadly. Finally, there was an infirmary, stocked with every necessity. I had a feeling that we'd be needing that sooner than I liked to think. 

Despite the situation, relationships began to grow between some people. Pat and Jen acted like a married couple. Moon and Sly were like best friends. Stacey, Tiff, and Ashlee were a tight knit group, and Lizzie and I were friends too. Monokuma must have sensed our hope, because he came to us a couple days after the first trial.

"Alright idiots! The first time was good, but you can be better!" Monokuma said,"I'm calling for another murder! The more creative, the better!" 

"No way are we going through that again!" Jay yelled.

I was actually surprised he hadn't tried to cuss again, but I agreed with him. 

"Yeah, no way!" I cried. 

Monokuma chuckled.

"Upupupu~! Of course not! You haven't been properly motivated yet!" He said, "I'll tell you what. Get away with murder, and I'll show you your friends and family"

"What if they're dead?" Jerome asked.

"I can still play show and tell! There's no limit!" Monokuma replied," Happy killing!"

Then he disappeared.

"Great..." Pat said,"just what we need. Another motive to make one of us a murderer."

"The bear's just messing with us. Nothing can bring back the dead!" Stacey said, looking at Jerome she said, "Sorry Jerome." 

The bacca slumped.

"Yeah... I know." He said.

I felt bad for him. Now that I knew about my friends, I would be devastated if they died. 

"Let's go explore the new areas a little further." Lizzie suggested. 

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I'm up for that" Pat said, though he didn't let go of Jen's hand. 

So we explored. In the Aquarium, there were several small fish tanks with brightly colored fish lining three of four walls. The fourth wall held cabinets of fish food. The center fish tank was about eight feet tall, and had larger fish. No sharks, thank goodness. The relics room had axes, swords, and javelins, as well as armor from Greek, Roman, and Viking times. The Infirmary had blood bags for transfusions, band-aids, alcohol wipes, not to mention medicine. We seemed all set.

When we went to the dining hall for lunch, Stacey said "Hey guys, since the fish in the aquarium need to be fed, maybe we all should take a day to feed them?"

"Great idea. You should go first" Jay said,"since it's your idea."

"Yeah! I was gonna suggest that!" Stacey said," I'll go feed them after lunch. You guys relax." 

So we did. When Stacey went to feed the fish, most of us went to our rooms. I wondered if Monokuma would let me have paper and pencils so I could sketch for a little, but I doubted it. Still, I exited my room and went to search for the monochrome bear. The problem was, the bear didn't seem to anywhere. I checked the entire first floor with no sign of Monokuma, or The Creature (Thank goodness on the last one). I did run into Jerome, who had a small band-aid on his cheek.

"Hey man" he said to me.

"Hey" I replied, then kept walking.

Then I went to the second floor. There was no one in the infirmary, or the Relics room. When I got to the aquarium, I thought no one was there either. Until I notice something floating in the large center tank, with pink blood surrounding it in the water. I looked for the ladder that was used for feeding the fish. Finding it, I grabbed it and scrambled up it to the body. It was Stacey. 

"Gaah!" I yelled, falling off the ladder and hitting the ground with a THUMP! 

"Ow..." I muttered.

I heard footsteps running to the aquarium. Moon and Lizzie ran in.

"Uni, are you alright?" Lizzie asked.

"We heard the sound of a body hitting the ground, and we thought the worst." Moon explained.

"Well, you wouldn't be totally wrong. Except it's not me." I said, pointing to Stacey's body.

"Oh no..." Moon gasped. 

"Attention! A body has been discovered on Estate property!" Monokuma cried over a seemingly invisible PA system, "You know the drill! One hour, then Trial! Get cracking!" 

"Moon, could you go get the others?" Lizzie asked.

The younger girl nodded, and ran off to the others. I climbed the ladder, and carefully pulled Stacey's body out of the tank and carefully propped it against the shelves of fish food. When I did I noticed the wounds on her clearly for the first time. The back of her head was sticky with blood. There was blood on a nearby shelf... Someone had banged her head against it hard. There was a vertical cut from her neck to her sternum. I looked from the cut to her hands. Her nails were similar to claws, but well kept claws. That doesn't sound weird right? Anyhow, she'd scratched someone with short brown hair, because there was some under her nails. I shuddered and backed away as the others came in. I couldn't believe that someone else had killed again. The only thing we could do is bring the person to justice. 

I started in the relics room. Everything seemed normal, then I noticed a war axe that looked... wet. I touched it, and I was right. I brought the drop of water to my mouth and tasted it. Salt water. This will be important to the trial.. I thought. I left to explore more, though I didn't find much. Soon, it was time for the second Estate Trial.


	6. Killer Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trial begins...

As we entered the trial room, everything was the same, except now Stacey's spot had an X'd out picture of her too.

"ALL RISE FOR THE HONORABLE JUDGE MONOKUMA!!" Monokuma cried from his chair, "This trial is now IN SESSION!" 

"Ok, so let's start with what we know." Sly said.

"Well, Stacey got killed when she went to feed the fish in the aquarium." Moon said.

"Right. It wasn't clean, because her head was smashed into one of the shelves, probably an attempt to knock her unconscious so the killer could kill her quickly." I said, thinking.

"But why was she in the fish tank?" Pat asked.

"Maybe so the killer could hide the body somewhat, long enough to get away from the scene before someone saw them." Sly suggested. 

"Right..." I murmured, "that's one part of the reason."

"What could the other part of the reason be?" Jerome asked. 

"To clean the weapon quickly without being spotted dragging it to a bathroom sink or something similar." I said, "In the Relics room, there was an axe that looked like it had just been washed. The water that had been used to wash it was salt water...like the tank where Stacey's body was found." 

"That's definitely possible." Ashlee said.

"Yeah, not only that, but there was something under Stacey's nails, something the culprit thought would wash away after the body was dumped in the tank. Short brown hair." Lizzie said.

"So you noticed it too?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yup!" Lizzie said.

At that moment, a thought came to me. 

"Hold on a second," I said, "The murder didn't happen to long ago. The culprits hands would be slightly damp from the aquarium! And they might smell like salt water." 

"Everyone hold out your hands." Morgan suggested. We all did. Everyone's hand seemed dry, except... 

"Jerome, what's the hold up man?" Jay asked.

"My hands are cold" was Jerome's reply, hands still in the pockets of his pants.

"You're completely covered in fur, and your hands are cold?" Pat asked.

"Something smells fishy..." Jen said.

She sniffed the air again, then said, "Literally! Something smells like fish." 

She looked at Jerome, who's podium was next to hers.

"I think it's coming from you, no offense." She said.

"Jerome, I just noticed, your fur matches the hair we found under Stacey's nails." I said.

"W-what?" What's that supposed to mean? I smell fish because I eat fish! They're food!" He cried. 

"Then where'd you get the band-aid from? Trying to hide a scratch?" Moon asked.

"N-no! I just scratched it on a corner!" Jerome cried.

"That's not very believable..." Sly said.

"I saw you on the first floor on my way up to the second." I said, "you were coming down from there. That was after you killed Stacey, wasn't it?" 

"I didn't kill anyone!!" Jerome yelled.

"Yeah, your yelling is very convincing." Lizzie said. 

"Jerome, after the bear gave us our motive, you followed Stacey to the second floor. You took an axe from the room, and snuck up on her. You took her by surprise, and tried to knock her out by banging her head against the shelf. She tried fighting back and scratched you, leaving a noticeable scratch. You banged her head against the shelf harder than you meant to, and actually made her bleed. She was unconscious like you wanted though. Then you killed her with a blow to the chest with the axe. After that, you pulled her body up the ladder, threw her in, then quickly cleaned the axe off in the tank and returned it to the relics room. After that you went the infirmary for a band-aid, then you went your room like nothing happened." I said, "Am I wrong?" 

Jerome was silent, looking down, not making eye contact with any of us. 

"I-I did it." He said, "I killed her. I just wanted to see my best friend again..."

"You did the same thing to Stacey that Jordan did to Mitch." Morgan said, "was it worth it?" 

"I don't know.." Jerome said.

"Got it! Worlds tiniest violin is playing for you right now ASF. Peeps, you still have to vote!" Monokuma interrupted, "write down who you think the killer is, yada yada yada"

So we did. I wrote down Jerome's name, and placed it in the ballet box. After it went around to everyone but Jerome, Monokuma milked the time it took to count them. To make it more dramatic or something. I dunno.

"And the killer is..." Monokuma took a dramatic pause, "JeromeASF! The bacca committed this murder!"

"I'm sorry." Jerome said, "I'm so so sorry..."

"And now, EXECUTION TIME!!" Monokuma practically sang.

We were back in the stadium like place, but instead of Zombies, Jerome was in a giant box that was filling with water. He started standing, then he had to swim. When the box was full, a swarm of small, brightly colored fish entered the cube. How? I have no idea. They appeared harmless, swimming around Jerome. Then, they opened their mouths, letting little razor sharp teeth show. They attacked Jerome, who forgot he was underwater and let out a gurgled scream. When the piranha-like fish were done, the only thing left of Jerome was a skeleton. 

"Holy F***..." Jay muttered

"That's two more murders..." Moon murmured

I felt bad for her and Sly. They were the youngest of all of us. We were back in the trial room, and were heading to the elevator, when Monokuma stopped us. 

"Well, where do ya think you scrub muffins think your going?" Monokuma cried.

"Scrub muffins?" Pat asked, half confused half laughing

"You all need to get your memory!" Monokuma said, ignoring Pat, "As another incentive for the innocents to win, I'll give you back another memory or two when you win. If the guilty party wins, they get all their memories back. See ya!" 

Then he disappeared. 

"Stupid bear" Morgan muttered.


	7. 5.5- Fish Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude of sorts before Chapter 6

Me and Lizzie were walking to the aquarium. Why? It was Lizzie's turn to feed the fish, and we agreed that going alone was a bad idea in this place. I had offered to go with her. 

"I can't believe four people are dead already...." she said out of nowhere.

"Oh, yeah..." I said, not totally sure what to do, "but we're going to get out of here before anyone else dies."

"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked, "how do you know?" 

"I don't," I admitted, "but I do know that our friends are cool. They're not... killers."

"I know..." Lizzie said, "I just worry..."

"Hey," I said, "we are going to make it out of here. I promise you that."

She smiled.

"Thanks Uni," she said, "Now, let's go feed those Fish!"


	8. Third Times the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group receive another Memory, and another case...

The memories came to me. A game I used to play with Corey and the others. Dead by Daylight. A game about a serial killer killing people. Of course Monokuma would want to show me that memory, to make me think that I was good at killing. I wasn't going to fall for it. I wasn't going to kill. Speaking of Monokuma, I still had to get some paper and pencils.

"Oi! Monokuma?" I called later that day.

It felt weird actually calling that monochrome sociopath, but I really needed to sketch something. 

"Whaddayawant Four eyes?" Monokuma asked, scaring me out of my wits.

"Jeezus! Don't scare me like that!" I yelped.

"What do you want?" The bear asked again.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could have paper and pencils to sketch?" I asked.

"That's it? Haven't you explored the new floor yet?" Monokuma asked.

"Er....no..?" I asked. 

"Well go check it out!" Monokuma said. 

Then he disappeared without another word. 

"Stupid bear..." I muttered.

I went up to the second floor, then the third. On the newest floor was a Chem lab, a workshop, and... an Art room! When I entered I found all sorts of art stuff. Paper, pencils, pens, paints... Wow, that's a lot of words that start with P. Anyway, I grabbed what I could and took it back to my room. I sat at the desk, and started to draw. Unfortunately, the only things I could think of drawing was... the people we had lost. I sketched for about an hour and a half, then decided to visit the art room to see what else I could find. Unfortunately it turned out to be a little more than I bargained for.

As I opened the door, what looked like pink paint had been spilled behind a shelf of paints. I had a sinking feeling as I went to check it out. I was met by what was probably the worst sight yet. Ashlee was lying spread eagle on the ground. That wasn't the most horrible. Her face was contorted in pain, and... her limbs and head had been severed from her torso. She had been disemboweled. And it looked like she'd been knocked over the head, judging from the blood on her head.

"Oh gosh..Oh no.." I said, backing away.

I ran out of the art room. I had to find the others and tell them. I ran into Pat on the second floor. 

"Uni! Something's wrong with Jen!" He said frantically, "We were having the lunch we made earlier, and, she started choking..." 

"Did you try the Heimlich, or CPR?" I asked

"Yeah, but she wasn't choking on anything! There wasn't anything in her throat!" Pat replied. 

"Where is she?" I asked, temporarily forgetting Ashlee.

Pat and I ran to the dining hall, where Jen was sitting in a chair, slumped on the table. Her skin was tinged green. It looked like...

"She's been poisoned..." I said, "at least, that's what it looks like." 

"No..." Pat said, "Nononono...not Jen. Jen can't be dead. She can't!" 

"I'm sorry Pat..." I said. 

Then I remembered.

"Omigosh! Ashlee's is in the art room!" I cried, "She's dead"

Pat and I turned as Jay walked in. 

"Uh hi?" He said, "Is she taking a nap?" 

He gestured to Jen.

"No, she's dead." I said, with a sympathetic look at Pat, "she was poisoned" 

"Oh man..." Jay muttered.

"DINGDINGDING! A body has been found on Estate property! One hour then Trial!" Monokuma cried.

"We have to go back to Ashlee's body!" I said.

"Say what now?" Jay asked. 

"Come on!" I said. 

Judging from the scream from the art room, I guessed someone else had found the corpse. When we ran into the room, Morgan and Moon were there already. 

"Would you believe it? Another body has been discovered! You still have a hour to investigate! Have fun~!" Monokuma called.

"Another...body?" Moon asked tentatively.

"Jen is also... among the deceased." 

"Oh...." Morgan said.

"I'll go get the others again." Moon said, "and, um, I'm really sorry Pat." 

Then she ran off to get the others. When they arrived, they reacted relatively well.

"Well, we're kinda used to... bodies by now." Sly said. 

"Ok, let's investigate." Lizzie said.

So it began. I started with Ashlee's body. It didn't give me much insight on who the killer could be. However, while I was looking at one of the severed arms, I found a couple strands of long hair in her fist. They were a purple-pink color. I assumed because of the pink blood. Looking at the disemboweled body again, it made me wonder where the murder weapon was. It had to be something sharp, but I didn't think anything from the relics room would have done anything similar to the cuts made on Ashlee's body. They were made by a saw of some kind. 

Then it clicked. The Workshop! I ran to the workshop, and looked around. After looking around for a while, I realized that there was a circular handsaw missing from a shelf. The murder weapon no doubt. 

"Hey Uni, any luck?" Tiff asked, walking into the workshop.

"Sort of." I said, thinking, "I have clues that don't really fit together yet, but I'm working on it."

"I feel bad for Ashlee. She must have been in so much pain before she died..." Tiff said, "Jen too, cyanide is a pretty nasty way to go..."

"Yeah..." I said. 

Then I went to investigate Jens body, only to find Lizzie and Sly outside the dining hall, with Pat guarding the entrance. 

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Pat's not letting anyone near the body." Sly said.

"He's being very unreasonable " Lizzie said, glaring at Pat.

Pat had taken to not wearing his helmet everywhere, and his dark brown eyes were filled with anger.

"No one's going to touch her!" Pat snarled.

I took a step forward.

"Pat, I know that you're upset, but keeping people from investigating isn't going to help avenge her." I explained, "you want to find her killer right?" 

Pat nodded.

"Then you need to let us through." I said.

"...fine" Pat muttered. 

Then we entered the dining room. Unfortunately, the evidence there was underwhelming. There was blood from where she'd coughed it up, but nothing to hint at who had poisoned her. As we looked around, Lizzie found something in the trash can. 

"Look at this!" She cried.

She pulled out two things from the trash can. A small vile labeled Cyanide, and an empty blood bag.

That's when Monokuma came over the PA system.

"Alrighty folks! It's time for the long-awaited Estate Trial! Get your butts down there!" He cried.

Time to solve this double murder.


	9. A Murderers Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed during this trial

We entered our third trial in a matter of weeks. Seriously, it hadn't been that long. Everything was the same as it had been the last two times. With the crossed out pictures of Jen and Ashlee at their spots.

"ALL RISE FOR THE HONORABLE JUDGE MONOKUMA!!" Monokuma cried from his chair, "This trial is now IN SESSION!" 

"So, my question for the killer is... why!" Moon said, "Monokuma hasn't even given us a motive yet!"

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself..." Sly said. 

"Well, whatever the killers personal motive was, they killed two people." Jay said.

"What makes you think the same person killed. Jen and Ashlee. The deaths were pretty close together for one person..." Morgan started,

"Actually, I think I have a time frame for the murders." I said, "I went to the Art room before lunch, and Ashlee's body wasn't there. I came back a little after lunch, and I found her. Jen was poisoned after that."

"How she was poisoned is the question." Lizzie said.

"It...it must have been in the lunch we had fixed." Pat said, "we were going to have a picnic type thing... but after we started eating, she started choking. I tried giving her the heimlich, but she wasn't choking on the food." 

"It was poison. No doubt." Morgan said.

"Yeah, cyanide by the vial Lizzie found in the dining hall trash can" Sly said.

"Pat, did you and Jen leave the food unattended long enough for anyone to poison it?" Moon asked.

"Not that I can think of..." Pat said, "Well, there was a time. Jen had to use the restroom, but she was scared to go alone, so she had me come with her and stand outside. When we came back, we started eating, and that's when it happened."

"That's terrible." Tiff said.

I thought back to when Tiff and I talked earlier.

 _"I feel bad for Ashlee. She must have been in so much pain before she died..."_ she had said, _"Jen too, cyanide is a pretty nasty way to go..."_

"Tiff, earlier today, something you said doesn't make sense." I said, "really two things"

"What do you mean?" Tiff asked.

"Well, back when we were talking, you mentioned cyanide, before Lizzie found the vial. How did you know what kind of poison was used? There are several kinds in the Chem lab." I said, "The second thing was, she'd been hit over the head. Judging from the amount of blood... or maybe she wasn't." 

"You're not making any sense Uni..." Jay said.

"Yeah Uni," Tiff said, an undertone of something...scary in her voice, "It'd help get your point across if you actually made sense." 

"What I'm trying to say is that Ashlee didn't die from a blow to the head, like the amount of blood would lead people to believe. The blood came from the empty bag that Lizzie also found." I said, "and Tiff, you said she must have been in so much pain before she died. Before Lizzie discovered the empty blood bag, even I believed that she'd died before being disemboweled. You knew she wasn't. You knew that she was alive until the killer severed her head from her body."

"Ashlee...did have strands of purple-pink hair." Lizzie said, "the pink was from the blood, but the purple..." 

"How do we know the pink wasn't from your hair Lizzie?" Tiff asked.

"Blood pink is darker than my hair, in case you didn't notice" Lizzie said.

"Tiff, did you kill Ashlee and Jen?" Moon asked.

Tiff was silent for a few seconds, then she shrugged.

"Welp, guess that gig is up." She said. 

"So you're not going to deny it?" Jay asked. 

"Why bother? It's not like I can deny it." She said.

"So..." I started, then Tiff interrupted.

"Nope! I'm not letting you explain this one Four Eyes!" She said.

 _What's with this Four Eyes stuff?!_ I thought, slightly annoyed.

"So after the bear gave us the memories back, I remembered a game called Yandere Simulator. I got to kill people in that game all the time! I remembered how fun it was, so I thought, Hey! Why not try it in real life? So I grabbed a handsaw and waited for someone to go into the Art room. Ashlee was the unlucky one. I tackled her, and disemboweled her. She ripped some of my hair out but man, I don't know how no one heard her screaming. Well, no one but Jen. I saw her out of the corner of my eye. I pretended not to see her. I knew you two were having that 'special lunch', Pat, so I took the liberty of stopping by the chem lab on my way back up from the infirmary..." 

"Where you were getting the blood bag..." Lizzie said.

"Shut up! I'm explaining!" Tiff snapped, "anyhow, you're right. I made it look like she'd been whacked to death, then went down and poisoned Jens part of the food. After that, I threw the empty bag and vial away. I probably should have hidden them better, but oh well." 

"I'll kill you," Pat muttered, then he yelled, "I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!!" 

"Go ahead." Tiff said to him, "I'm gonna die anyhow." 

Pat looked like he was going to get off his podium and go at her, when Moon, who's podium was next to his, stopped him  
.   
"If you do that, your going down to her level." She said, "Jen wouldn't want that." 

"You're right..." Pat sighed. 

"Welp! I think this trial has gone on long enough!" Monokuma cried. "IT'S VOTING TIME IDIOTS!" 

Once again, I wrote down a name. Once again, I put it in the box. And once again, Monokuma took forever to announce the killer.

"Well..." Monokuma started, "... YALL GUESSED RIGHT! CUPQUAKE IS THE KILLER. Not that it took much convincing."

"Nice knowing you all." Tiff said, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"And now.... EXECUTION TIME~!" Monokuma sang.

Back in the stadium, Tiff was in the center, in a Japanese school girl uniform. She held a knife in her hand. In front of her, there were girls, each labeled as Rival. Tiff smiled, and attacked. She easily killed a girl with long orange ponytails, a girl with short light brown hair, a woman with long pink hair kind of like Lizzie's, another woman with brown hair pulled up into a bun, a girl wearing gloves with dark blue hair, and a girl with purple stockings and purple twin drills, and a girl with short black hair. Tiff struggled with a girl with short blonde hair and goggles, and another girl with long blonde hair, a scar on her cheek, and bandaged arms. The last person Tiff met has long purple hair lighter than hers, and was also holding a knife. Tiff and the girl fought, but the light purple haired girl won, stabbing Tiff through the chest. Tiff was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If this chapter was hard to follow , happy reading all! Also, I just realized I made Tiff kind of uh, crazy, so sorry about that-


	10. 9.5- Art Class

I was walking to the Art room. Despite the recent murder in that room a few days ago, I still found comfort in drawing and stuff. And the only place to get art stuff was in the art room. To my surprise, I wasn't the only one in there. Jay, Sly, and Moon were also there.

"Oh, hey Uni" Moon said with a wave.

"Hey Moon" I replied, "Sly. Jay. Why brings you three here?"

"Well, I wanted to check the art room out, seeing as the first time I was too busy finding a body to really look around." Moon explained.

"I haven't been here at all." Sly said.

"I'm just sh- crap at drawing." said Jay.

"Maybe I could teach you some technics?" I suggested.

"You draw?" Jay asked. 

"Yeah, it's one of the memories the bear didn't get rid of." I responded, Sly, Moon, you're welcome to come see as well." 

"Of course, Mr. Uni!" Moon said jokingly.

"Ok, first off, what do you want to draw?" I asked.

Drawing with the others were fun, and it helped me get closer with them. We tried drawing everything from people to mythical creatures. I stepped out of my comfort zone for some, but it was really fun. We spent about an hour or so there. Then we went to our different places.

"Thanks Mr. Uni, You're the best art teacher ever!" Moon called. 

"Yeah, thanks Uni!" Sly said.

"See you guys later!" Jay yelled from down the hall.

I smiled. Moments like these always uplifting. I had Hope, and I wasn't going to let a monochrome stuffed toy take it away from me.


	11. Closer to the End

Our memories came in a different form this time. The seven of us sat in the auditorium, where a projector and screen had been set up.

"Alright! We're watching videos today!" Monokuma cried. 

He turned the projector on, and we started watching.

"Hey I'm Jay from the Kubz Scouts..."

"Hey guys, Lizzie here..."

"Hey everyone, welcome to another Let's Draw..."

"Hey guys Sly here..."

We watched videos featuring everyone, including the deceased. I did art videos.... I thought, Not just gaming with my friends.... These were the bears memories for us.

"Welp, that's enough of that!" Monokuma cried, "goodbye ladies and gents!" 

Then the bear disappeared. Why can't he ever stay gone? I asked myself. We exited the auditorium, And some went up to the new fourth floor. The rooms on this floor were pretty ok, except for one. There was a junior forensics lab, a garden, an elevator, and a shooting range. When I went to explore, the elevator was locked. The garden had a stone ceiling, painted to look like a blue sky, as well as several kind of plants. The forensics lab was amazing! We could dust for prints, analyze DNA, anything really! And the shooting range had pistols, rifles, and shotguns, with plenty of ammunition. That worried me. I wasn't sure how well people here could handle guns. It was way to tempting to have them out.

"Guys, I think there should be a guard." I said later that evening, "for the shooting range. It's way too dangerous for those weapons to just be there for anyone to access." 

"Yeah." Morgan said

"I agree" Lizzie said.

"So..." Moon started, "who wants to be the first person to guard?" 

"I will" Sly volunteered. 

"You sure?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, I am." he replied.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Pat said.

We all said goodnight, then went to bed. I was a little worried about Sly, but I figured he could handle himself. That morning I walked to the dining hall, prepared for the worst. I was relieved to see Sly eating breakfast.

"Hey Sly." I said, grabbing something from the pantry.

"Hey Uni" he replied.

"How was guard duty?" I asked.

"Uneventful, thankfully." Sly said.

"Yeah, I hope my night's as uneventful." Morgan said. 

"Yeah, that would be good. Just stay safe." Pat said. 

"Yeah, we don't need any more deaths." Jay said.

"You guys worry too much." Morgan said, "I'll be fine."

As always in this place, famous last words. 

I was woken up that night by a muffled BANG! I sat up quickly, eyes wide. That didn't sound good... The question was, was I going to check it out, or wait to morning. My question was answered when I heard someone pounding on my door. I grabbed my glasses, and got up. I walked over to the door, and cautiously opened it. It was Sly. It made sense, since me and him were the only ones in the Q-Z dorms alive.

"You heard that, right?" Sly asked.

"Yeah... I did." I replied, "let's check it out..." 

We ran past the other dorm hallways, Lizzie, Pat, and Moon ran out of one, Jay ran out of the other.

"We heard it too." Pat explained. 

The six of us ran up the first flight of stairs. Then the second, then the third. We made it to the shooting range, and entered as fast as we could. 

"Wow! Another body was found already? You guys work quick!" Monokuma cried, "you guys have an hour to investigate, then a Trial! You know this already." 

Morgan was laying in the booth. On her stomach, with a bullet in the back of her head. A gun layer nearby her body. 

"Nonono...." Lizzie muttered, "we're all going to die. We're all going to die here!"

"Lizzie, no we're not." Moon said, "come on. Let's go see if there's tea or something in the dining hall." 

Moon and Lizzie walked away. I sighed. I hoped Lizzie would be ok. I looked back at Morgan. Time to examine the body. 

The shooting range was set up with ten stall for people to stand in and shoot. The front of each stall was a gate, which opened so you could grab your target. The space between the gate and the other side of the room was only about ten feet. The gate of Morgans stall was open, and had blood on it. It must have come from the cut on her forehead. I stepped by the body, and went straight back to the wall parallel to where Morgan had been. A shallow dent, the size of a bullet was there. When I walked back, I realized that there was another one, behind the stall Morgan had been. Interesting... I thought. Pat walked over, with the gun in his hand. 

"I figured I'd take this to that forensics lab, since my armor will keep my fingerprints off it." He said.

"Good thinking." I said.

In the forensics lab, we dusted for fingerprints. We matched them with fingerprint Monokuma somehow got from us. However, the results made no sense. The fingerprints.... The only ones on the gun were Morgan's. 

"Upupupu~! Alright! It's Trial Time! Get you butts over to the trial room!" Monokuma cried.

It was time to solve a another death.


	12. The Truth

The trial room was... you know what? You know it all by now. It looked exactly the same, with the X'd out faces of the deceased. Mitch, Jordan, Stacey, Jerome, Ashlee, Jen, Tiff, and now Morgan.

"Alrighty then! You all know by now how this pans out by now! Discuss, convict, execute!" Monokuma cried.

Then the trial began.

"Another death without a motive..." Pat said.

"Yeah, but the question is, who?" Moon said.

"Morgan was shot from behind, so she probably didn't see her killer..." Lizzie said.

"Maybe ... but maybe not." I said.

"What do you mean?" Sly asked.

"Pat and I took the gun that was most likely the murder weapon to that forensics lab. We dusted for prints, but the only ones we found were Morgan's..." I explained.

"Weird..." Jay said.

"There's more." I said, "the metal in the shooting range is a reflective kind of bounces off. Most likely iron, since I'm pretty sure that's one of the metals bullets can ricochet off of." 

"Ricochet?" Moon asked, "why would the bullet ricochet off the wall if Morgan was shot from behind?" 

"The shot wasn't straight into the back of her head." I said, "and none of us killed her." 

"What?" Sly asked

"What do you mean?" Pat asked. 

"Morgan's death..." I said, "was an accidental suicide."

"How?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, it was her night to guard the shooting range. I'm guessing that she might have tried to shoot a couple of the guns. The pistol we found, near the body, she was shooting it. What likely happened is almost impossible, but it's the only thing that makes sense. When Morgan shot the pistol, it either missed the target or went through it. It ricocheted off, and came at her..." I started, 

"But Morgan was shot in the back of the head." Jay said.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed, "because she dodged it, there was another ricochet mark behind the stall she was in. It bounced back and hit her in the back of the head. The shock and force of the bullet pushed her forward, she hit her forehead on the gate." 

"That explains the cut on her forehead." Lizzie said.

"Yeah... and how only her fingerprints showed up on the gun." Moon said.

"That's awful..." Sly said.

"You know the odds of that happening are so low, right?" Pat said.

"I know." I replied, "Morgan got unlucky."

"Very unlucky." Jay said.

"But what about Pat? His armor wouldn't have left fingerprints..." Jay said.

"Pat was in his room the whole night." Moon said, with a sympathetic look at Pat, "I...heard him crying in his sleep next door."

"You did?" Pat asked.

Moon nodded.

"You've been doing it every night since Jen died..." she said.

"Yup, well, enough of the sappy talk and stuff!" Monokuma yelled, "get yer votes in!" 

The same thing happened, like it did every Trial. We wrote down the name of the killer, and dropped it into the box. After more dramatic pausing, the monochrome bear announced:  
"Alrighty! Y'all guessed correct again!" He cried, "Amayavixen accidentally did herself in despite the odds!" 

"Man, that's rough..." Sly said.

"No kidding..." Moon said. 

"Welp, Vixen's already dead, so I got no one to punish." Monokuma said with a shrug.

"So, we just leave?" Lizzie said.

"Yup, you just leave. I don't have anything else for you." The two-toned jerk said.

"What about our memories?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Monokuma said, "alright. Those videos you all saw, you are all connected from the place you posted. It's ... it was called YouTube." 

"Was? Past tense?" Moon asked, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nope! Not saying! That's all the memories you suckers are getting today!" Monokuma said with a laugh, "Toodles~!"

Then he was gone.

"I hate that stupid bear..." Sly growled as we got into the elevator.

"Same" I said.

"Same times two" Jay said.

"Me three" Lizzie said

"May our mutual hatred for that little pest give us the strength to get out of here!" Moon cried. 

"Yes!" Pat said, smiling.

We went back to our rooms, because it was still pretty much night time. That morning, the six of us gathered in the dining hall, and made a promise.

"No more killing." Lizzie explained, "no matter what the bear offers us"

"Of course!" Moon exclaimed, "that stupid stuffed animal has caused enough despair and death." 

"Yeah, I'm definitely in." Pat replied

"I won't kill anyone, you can count on that" Sly said.

"Me neither." Jay spoke.

"Count me out too." I said, I'm not stopping to the bears level."

"Then we're all in agreement." Lizzie spoke with a small smile

"Yep" the rest of us said in unison.

"Alright losers! Everyone to the auditorium!" Monokuma cried.

We entered the auditorium, and Monokuma popped in to stage.

"Okee dokee folks! Here's a motive for ya! I know I haven't given you one in a while, so-" 

"Nope, sorry bear." Jay said, "we're not killing anyone."

"No matter what you offer us, we're not going to kill." Pat said, determined.

"We're going to get out of here," Sly said.

"Whether you like it or not" Moon smiled.

"What?" The bear laughed, "You can't do anything! You'll stay here till y-"

Before the bear could finish his sentence, a gunshot rang out behind us, and the bear fell onto his back. A bullet between his mismatched eyes. We looked behind us, and I was surprised to see a girl around 17 or 18 with a pistol. She had long dark brown hair with blue streaks a couple shades darker than my own blue hair, and dark brown eyes. 

"Come on, I can get you out of here!" She said, beckoning us to follow her, "That bear is mass produced or something, so he'll be back."

We followed her. 

"Who are you?" Lizzie asked as we ran up the first flight of stairs. 

"Well, my name is Lizzie too" the girl said, "but call me Liz to avoid confusion." 

"How did you know her name was Lizzie?" Jay asked, as we ran up the second flight.

"The same way I know your name is Jay. I've watched your YouTube videos." Liz said, "you all were pretty popular..." 

We reached the fourth floor, and we were heading to the elevator, when we saw someone blocking our path. Someone who was supposed to be dead


	13. The Outside World

"Jordan?!" I gasped.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Jay cried.

"How did you survive!?" Pat asked.

"I didn't. Or really, Ant didn't." Jordan said, "we switched places, AntVenom and I. I controlled Monokuma, and he was me."

Now that I looked at him, this Jordan was different. The Jordan I had met carried himself in a different way than this one. This Jordans black hair was straighter then the others. And his voice was different. It also explained why his elimination had to do with PVP.  
  
"you're the Mastermind!?" Sly asked.

"Guilty as charged kid." Jordan said, shrugging.

"He's not the only one." Liz said sourly, "there's a whole group of people who run these Despair Mills." 

"Yeah..." Jordan said, "have you met one of my other... friends?"

"Even better," Replied Liz, "I escaped from one. Barney and Ross are dead."

Jordan's face flashed with shock for a moment, then it became the smirk again.

"It doesn't matter if they die. If I die. All that matters is Despair." He said, "You can never get rid of Despair. Wherever there is Hope, Despair is always lurking. It's like two sides of the same coin."

"You're crazy." I said.

"We're leaving, Jordan." Liz said, "get out of the way."

That's when I heard something behind me that sent chills down my spine. When I looked behind us, I saw something that hadn't appeared since it ate Tyler. The Creature charged at us. 

I'm pretty sure everyone else but Liz screamed. Her eyes widened, then she turned on Jordan, and pulled the trigger. A bullet hole appeared in his forehead. Before the body hit the ground, Liz grabbed it and threw it behind us. 

"Run!" She yelled, not acknowledging the sounds of tearing meat behind us.

I tried not to think about it. We ran to the elevator, and Liz started to try to pry the doors of the elevator open. 

"Help me!" She cried. We raced over, and together the seven of us opened the elevator doors, and piled in. The Creature had finished its snack, and charged at us again. The doors closed just as the Creature leaped at us. There was a SNAP! And eight razor sharp looking, blood tipped claws in the elevator with us. 

"Going up." Liz said, pressing a button.

"Seriously, who are you?" Sly asked, "we go through all of that, and you don't even look fazed!"

"Trust me Sly, I'm internally freaking out right now..." Liz replied. 

"I still can't get over how you know all our names..." Moon said.

"Like I said, I've watched all your channels." Liz said, leaning against a wall and sliding into a sitting position, "then, about three years ago..." 

"Wait, three years?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know..." Liz said, "three years ago, I went to this place called Clover High. I lived there for two years, then my memories were altered, so I forgot. I got trapped there with fifteen other people. Ross and Barney were kind of the Masterminds there. They died. The past year me and the other survivors have tried to locate other places like that. We call them Despair Mills, because their only purpose is to cause Despair in everyone who still holds on to Hope..."

"We've been here...." Pat said, "For three years!?"

"You said there were other survivors..." I started, "Do the names Nick, Corey, Tommy, or Ashlie ring any bells?" 

Liz winced.

"They were all with me, but..." she started, "only Nick and Tommy are alive still..." 

"Oh..." I said, trying to not let it get to me. 

"Sorry Uni" Liz said.

There was a ding! And the Elevator opened to the new world. Before we left, Liz stopped us. 

"Everyone, take one of these." Liz said, holding the Creatures claws in her hand.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Well, as a memento of the triumph today!" Liz said, handing us each one, "and if not, they make good weapons."

I smiled, and took one.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Moon said .  
  
"I'm with you on that!" Sly said.

"Ditto" Pat said

"Ditto too." Jay said.

"Me too" Lizzie smiled

"Let's go" I said

Then we stepped out into the world. 

\----- 5 months later-----

"Uni! Run!" I heard Tommy yell.

"Crap!" I muttered. 

I looked over, and saw Tommy, Nick, and Jess running from several Monokuma robots. The things had been running around the city, killing and causing chaos. They were like normal Monokuma, with sharp teeth and claws.

"Hurry!" Jess squeaked.

"Way ahead of you Jess!" Nick yelped, dodging several claws.

"We need to get back to the Foundation Headquarters, NOW!!" I yelled, running next to them.

"There's a duct we can go through, hurry!" Nick cried, "follow me!"

"Huhuhu~!" The Monokumas chuckled in unison. 

"I *wheeze* hate *huff* that stupid *pant* bear!" Tommy yelled. 

We made several turns through the post apocalyptic Washington, where most of the survivors were located, and where Liz took us. Her and her friends were being helped by someplace called the Future Foundation, which was located in Japan, but is branching out to help other countries. 

"Here! Nick yelled.

Her ran, then dove into a small tunnel. Jess went next, then Tommy, then Me.

"Hurry Uni, those things are catching up!" Jess cried on the other end of the tunnel. 

I wriggled through as fast as I could, and made it out. But the Monokumas started to try to crawl through the tunnel after us! 

"Nick..." I started.

"I see it!" He replied, "Jess!" 

Jess threw something small down the tunnel, and Nick pressed a button. BOOM!! The tunnel exploded. I could hear the screeches of tearing metal as the monstrous Monokumas were either blown up on impact, or crushed by collapsing tunnel. 

"Come on," Tommy said, "let's get back to the others."

"Yeah," I said, "let's head out."

As the four of us made our way carefully to our friends, and I smiled. Me and my friends, we were going to be ok.


	14. Epilogue

In the darkness of night, in a building among the untouched by destruction, two people met. 

"We're the last ones..." one said, hushed, to the other, "Ross, Barney, Ant, Jordan, Ty, Ryan....that vigilante group that escaped from Ross and Barney's Mill have found all of the other bases. They've rescued the survivors, and killed our comrades." 

"Don't worry.." the other said, "I have a new plan, a final plan. I will create one last mill, and I'll make sure that we'll harvest more Despair than the remaining fools can handle."

"How do we do that?" The other asked, "how-"

"We'll bring in some... special guests." The second figure responded, "not just from the YouTube area, but... somewhere else..."

Walking over to a dark screened computer, the two turned it on and the second one pulled up a page. 

"Here?" The first one who had spoken asked, "why here of all places."

"They will help amp up the Despair... don't you think?" The other asked. 

"I suppose..." First said,"but to get as much as we can, we should try to bring back someone who has already been through our Despair before." 

"There are many choose from..." Other said.

"Oh, I already have someone in mind." First replied, "she was one of the first to escape..."

"Ah, yes..." said Other, "and finally, we could add a child and his mother. That would be truly Despairing if either of them died."

"I like the way you think." First replied, "come, let's go create the list of ... guests for our greatest Despair Mill yet!"

The two people walked off, leaving the computer open to the page they had been looking at. On the top left corner, the logo of the site was outlined in orange and white. One word.

Wattpad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! There’s a third and final book in this trilogy called Danganronpa: Despair Camp, so keep an eye out for that! Thank you all for reading, giving kudos, everything! Hope you have a good day


End file.
